Rain
by LillyGirl22
Summary: A One Shot from Roxanne's perspective.  What was she thinking the night she dumped Megamind?  This is my take on it.


Rain

A Megamind One Shot

by LillyGirl22

I don't own any of these characters, the usual yada yada yada.

I stumbled out of the restaurant. My cheeks burning with equal parts anger and humiliation. I had left my purse and my jacket. Too bad, because it was raining. I didn't care. My only goal right now was to get as far away from Chez Francois and him as possible.

So stupid. I had actually fallen for the person I loathed most. Of course, I had no idea that the most hated and feared man in the entire city had a handy holographic device that allowed him to look like anyone. I couldn't have possibly seen through a disguise that good.

Or could I? There had been something fishy about Bernard that night at the museum. He hadn't been himself. Every other time I had ever seen him, which I had to admit was a total of maybe five times, he had been sarcastic and condescending. That night, in a matter of moments, he had exhibited every emotion from despair to elation. Now, the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fall into place. His excitement had been genuine, but only because I had given him the idea to create a new nemesis. He really had missed getting his own but kicked.

And then there was the incident at Megamind's Lair. I had wondered how Bernard had gotten there so soon. The answer to that question seemed ridiculously obvious now. He had already been there! No wonder he had tried to get me to leave. The last thing he needed was a nosy reporter snooping around his equipment and snapping pictures of all his dastardly brainstorming sessions.

And where was the real Bernard? Still in Megamind's evil lair? Surrounded by lasers and spikes? I shuddered as I kept walking as fast as I could, in heels anyways. I felt pathetic. I looked pathetic. I was freezing, and wet, and I had just had my heart broken.

All that time, just playing a part, and to what end? There had been times in the past when I had wondered if Megamind was truly as monstrous as he hoped everyone thought he was. He had never harmed me, even though he had kidnapped me countless times. And for the most part, besides the whole super-villain shtick, he had struck me as more misunderstood than truly evil. If only fate had dealt him a different set of cards. My anger bubbled up to the surface again as I realized what he had done to me. He had lied to me! That's why I was really angry. Not because he was Megamind, but because he had lied to me. Just like every other guy I had ever dated.

A little voice inside my head piped up. "No one's perfect, Roxanne." The voice sounded like my mother. "And if you expect the man you end up with to be perfect, well..."

"But he lied about everything!" I said to the little voice.

"Did he?"

"Of course, he's probably torturing poor Bernard right now out of spite. He was probably seducing me so he could keep an eye on me just in case I really did get too close to discovering his evil plot."

The little voice sounded more like my own now. "But what about cleaning up the parks, restoring the paintings to the museum and the re-opening the banks? He did all of that for you, didn't he?"

That notion caught me off guard, but I quickly buried it again with another dark thought. "He killed Metroman!"

I looked up and realized that I wasn't really sure where I had walked to. Stupid! Getting lost in the middle of the night in the pouring rain was not a good idea. I walked a bit more to a street corner and discovered that I was at sixth and main, about 10 blocks from my apartment. It was going to be a long walk.

I was about to cross the street when I heard tires skidding to a stop right in front of me. Something was glimmering in the rain. No, the rain was bouncing off of it causing it to shimmer. It was the invisible car! I had about enough time to register that it was blocking my path, when he jumped out.

"I can explain!"

My anger boiled to the surface again. I growled and turned heel to walk the other way, away from him.

But he followed me. "What about everything you just said, about not judging a book by it's cover?"

Oh, no he didn't. I spun again and stalked toward him. The look on my face must have said it all, because he took a couple of steps back. "Well then," I spat, "Let's take a look at the contents, shall we! You killed Metroman, you terrorized the city, and then you actually got me to care for you!" Every new word I said made him wince. Oh yes, he knew he had this coming.

"Why are you so evil? What could you possibly hope to gain by tricking me?"

His silence surprised me. At first he didn't make eye contact. He looked supremely uncomfortable. I was a bit confused. And then he looked up. His green eyes locked with mine, and I saw the answer to my question. The only thing he had hoped to gain was me! There were no alterer motives. My throat was closing off and my heart literally felt like it wanted to leap out of my chest. Megamind loved me? No, it couldn't be! But it was true. It was right there in his eyes, which were still searching my face, hoping for some sort of response. In that split second a couple of thoughts raced through my mind. No one had ever loved me like he did. Maybe? No! The next thought was more sobering. No one had broken as many laws as he had. No one had done as much damage and caused as much pain as he had. The cold hard truth would have to be served up to Megamind tonight.

My words were simple and yet, as I said them, they caught in my throat, as if my heart knew I really didn't want to say them. I didn't want to be cruel to him, but I knew I had to.

"Do you think I could ever be with you?" Tears were now streaming down my face.

He didn't look away and answered so softly that I almost missed it. "No."

I brushed past him and tried not to think about the crushed look on his face. He had brought this upon himself. I walked around the invisible car and across the street, but at the sidewalk, something stopped me. I turned and looked back. I felt as if something horrible and final was taking place between us. If only circumstances had been different. If only the world had a reset button.

I watched him slowly walk away from the invisible car. Maybe he felt like he deserved to be miserable in the rain. I felt the same way too. We had just ripped out each other's hearts and stomped on them. There wasn't much left but to be miserable.

I somehow made it home, and changed into a warm pair of pajamas. I curled up in bed and sobbed for a good hour. I resisted the urge to call my mother. What would I have said, anyways. "Hi, Mom, Megamind: Evil Overlord and Master of all Villainy and I broke up and I'm having a really hard time dealing with it."

At around 11:45 I heard my phone buzz. I flipped it open to see two words: "Check E-Mail". It was from -M.M. I gulped and wondered if I should even bother reading it. It would probably just upset me more. I fidgeted under the covers for a couple of minutes and then decided it was no use trying to pretend that I did not want to read the email.

I grabbed my laptop, which had been under my bed and hurriedly logged into my email account. I held my breath as I clicked open the message who's subject line read, "Please Don't Delete This!"

Dear Roxanne,

I'm sorry. I don't have any excuse for what I did to you. For a few short days, I thought I could be something different than what I have been my whole life. I thought I could be normal. I know now that it was folly. I should have been myself, for better or worse (probably for the worse). I should have never lied to you. I know that now."

Sincerely,

Megamind

P.S. You should probably stay away from the courthouse tomorrow morning.

P.P.S. Bernard's fine, I just de-hydrated him. He's in my pocket.

I stared at the screen. I hadn't expected something like this. Penitence. Humility. This was not Megamind's M.O. The P.S. was a little disconcerting. What was he planning? I guessed I would find out tomorrow morning. The P.P.S. was charity itself, though. A slight reassurance that no harm had actually come to the crotchety museum curator. "He knows I would be concerned about that." I thought. I closed the lid of my laptop and slid it under the bed. I burrowed down into the covers and closed my eyes. Maybe, just maybe, this crazy upside down ride wasn't over yet.


End file.
